Charter of the Basketball Ninjas
Section 1: Definitions 1. A “Basketball Ninjas player”, referenced throughout, is defined here as; *A player wearing a Basketball Ninjas jersey *A member of the front office (who also wear Basketball Ninjas jerseys) *A player who has had their number retired by the organization. *A developmental team player (who wear BN Academy Jerseys). 2. A “Jersey”, referenced throughout, is defined here as the nations alliance affiliation. 3. The “Developmental Team”, referenced throughout, is defined here as the BN Academy. 4. Front office positions, referenced throughout, are defined here as: *General Manager/Coach = Alliance Leader *Director of Public Relations = Minister of Foreign Affairs *Director of Team Security = Military Minister *Transaction Accountant = Minister of Aid *Trade Director = Minister of Trade *Strength and Conditioning Coach = Improvement Minister 5. “Turning pro”, referenced throughout, is defined here as creating a nation. 6. “Offensive plays”, referenced throughout, are defined here as offensive war declarations and attacks. 7. “Defensive plays”, referenced throughout, are defined here as defensive war declarations and attacks. Section 2: Team roster spots 1. Roster spots on the Basketball Ninjas Team are only available through a call up from the organizations developmental team. 2. Exceptions to this roster process can only be made under extreme circumstances; a) The player must fit specific criteria b) The player must have been a long time associate and/or fan of the team. Section 3: Developmental Team 1. Roster spots on the developmental team are available via invitation only, and there are specific criteria a player must fill in order to receive an invitation. 2. Upon receiving an invitation, to gain a roster spot on the developmental team, a player must sign a contract on the Basketball Ninja forum, and wear a BN Academy jersey within the first 3 days of the player turning pro. 3. Developmental team players must wear BN Academy jerseys at all times or they will lose their player benefits. 4. Guidelines for receiving a call-up to the Basketball Ninjas are available for all players on the Basketball Ninjas forum. Section 4: Basketball Ninja Players and Retired Numbers 1. Basketball Ninja players (unless contracts are terminated) are recognised as members of the organization for life. 2. Any player who leaves the Basketball Ninjas via free agency to another team, may have their number retired by the organization. 3. Any team signing a Basketball Ninja player must understand this, and what comes along with it, before signing them to a contract. 4. A Player with a retired number will retain membership to the Basketball Ninjas forum, and retain all rights afforded to players who currently wear Basketball Ninja jerseys, and are referred to here out as a ‘Basketball Ninja Player’ as defined in Section 1. 5. The Basketball Ninjas organization will do whatever they can in any circumstances to help any Basketball Ninjas Player in any way, who needs assistance of any kind. Section 5: Players and Front office positions 1. The Basketball Ninjas are a team where all members of the organization have a locker room voice on important decisions. 2. Basketball Ninja players can, if a situation arises, vote to terminate the contract of another Basketball Ninja player, in which case a terminated player would then lose all normal player rights and benefits. 3. Front office personnel wear Basketball Ninja jerseys, and retain all player rights, and are referred to here out as a ‘Basketball Ninja Player’ as defined in Section 1. 4. Day to day front office activities are handled by the team General Manager/Coach, with delegation also to the front office for various tasks. 5. The front office is made up of the following positions: *General Manager/Coach *Director of Public Relations *Director of Team Security *Transaction Accountant *Trade Director *Strength and Conditioning Coach 6. Any Basketball Ninjas player may challenge for any front office position, including the General Manager position. 7. If more than one Basketball Ninjas player wishes to operate the same front office position, the duties will either be shared, or a private player ballot will be held to determine the recognised position holder. Section 6: Offensive Plays 1. No Basketball Ninjas player may run an offensive play, except against an opposing player who has run an offensive play against a Basketball Ninjas player. Section 7: Defensive Plays 1. If a Basketball Ninjas player has an offensive play run against them, the Basketball Ninjas will then refer to the coaches private playbook to determine an appropriate defensive play. 2. The Basketball Ninjas may, in certain situations, choose to assist players of other teams who have had offensive plays run against them, even if they are not Basketball Ninja players. Category:Basketball Ninjas